


Fight Me

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Dean being a dumbass, Destiel - Freeform, Fighting, Hurt and comfort, M/M, destiel smut, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: Will Dean ever change? Apparently not. And now Cas is fed up and has had enough. Come hell or high water Dean is going to understand he is loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well they say anger is the next step in the grieving process, I don't know if I believe that but I'm pissed as hell. A few coworkers made some incredibly callous remarks over the week and instead of lashing out at them I wrote this instead.

"I can't believe you did that! To me! To us!" Cas screamed, lousy motel walls be damned. Tears streamed down his face, turning the red blotches of rage shiny.

"I don't see what the big deal is," dean leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I saved that family."

"And that's what pisses me off the most!" Cas yelled, "I shouldn't be mad because you saved people, but damn it Dean!" He ran up and shoved his boyfriend into the wall, "This is what I can't stand! You saved those people, you were good and you helped and they're alive because of you, but did you even bother to stop and pause and wait to see if it was unsafe for you? No!" Cas crowded in Deans space and glared as his boyfriend looked down and scoffed.

"Stop, pause, and wait?"

"Yes." Cas but out.

"You realize that's three words that all mean the same thing?" Dean didn't get to smirk again because he was shoved hard. And suddenly he was on his ass and the righteous anger of an angel soldier was towering over him.

"Dean," it looked difficult for Cas to speak with his anger. "You can't keep putting yourself in danger."

"Why not? I'd not be missed if I did bite it."

And that was when his jaw nearly broke.

Cas knew every ounce of pressure of his strength so he knew his punch wouldn't break bones, but it wasn't going to tickle either. There was only the sound of heavy breathing as Cas raged and glared at Dean who tried to play it off with his long worn mask.

"I'm sorry you think that." Cas straightened and righted his over coat. He looked at his knuckles, though why no one would know, the vamp nest Dean went barreling into before waiting left a heavy gash and several red bruises on his face. He didn't seem bothered and just silently went to the bathroom for a towel and then to the door.

"Where are you going?" And it was only the tiny bit of helplessness in Dean's voice which made Cas pause at the door.

"Why does it matter? You don't think I would care if you died, so I assume you feel the same toward me." Ok so he was still really angry, and angry enough to hurt. The soft click of the door was worse than a gunshot and Dean (might not admit it) cried in the soft silence.

The tears came a bit more when Cas didn't come back after five minutes.

He stopped crying and started pacing when it turned to half an hour.

At an hour he sank onto the bed with his head in his hands knowing he just fucked up the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. How could he doubt Cas's feelings? He might not think he deserved that love, but he didn't doubt that Cas loved him. And he just threw himself away like that? How dare he?

At hour two he was in a very dark place.

Hour three he was debating if he should go out and get blind drunk but then if he left and Cas came back...

He was so closed in on himself in the middle of hour four he didn't hear the soft unlocking of the door. He jumped when gentle hands petted his head and Cas knelt down in front of him.

"I'm so sorry," ok Dean might be more macho than The Expendables, but yeah he was crying in front of his boyfriend. "I almost lost you, I'm so sorry baby, I will never be that stupid again."

"Yes you will," Cas said with a soft smile, "you will barrel in and save lives and hunt monsters, but now you know that there are people who's lives will fall apart if you are gone." Dean gave a watery smile and they just stared at one another for a while. When they kissed they didn't notice when it started or how they got on the bed or how they got naked or how anything. One moment Cas was on his knees the next he was gently thrusting into Dean.

They lasted for what felt like hours, not really even moving, just connected in mouths and bodies and sharing the same heat, air, and sweat. Their hands were equal parts reverent and heavy, and at some point it stopped being sex and moved to complete connection.

Orgasm came and went just as quickly, really the only change was Cas went from laying flat on Deans body inside him, to curled tight on his side in his arms. Dean carded through Cas's hair and fell into warmth and comfort.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I forgive you, and I love you." Cas murmured.

"Good, because I don't think anyone would ever put up with me."

"Damn right," Cas yawned and went in for a final, sleepy kiss.


End file.
